El arpa q llora sangre
by Yuki-Suki
Summary: Este fanfics nos habla de Soma y Kendappa de Rg Veda, es un fic corto y cutre p me hizo muxa ilusion escribirlo ^_^


[pic]  
  
EL ARPA QUE LLORA SANGRE  
  
No sabia donde se encontraba. Llevaba la ropa mancha de sangre y el olor de esta impregnaba todo su cuerpo aun asi, alli, recostada en esa sedosa cama podia oler las flores del jardin cercano. Se inclino sutilmente y su cabello negro se ondulo levemente. Una dulce melodia llego a sus oidos. Era una arpa.Alli estaba, al lado de la cama, sentada, con un gracioso vestido blanco y azulado, su largisima cabellera negrosa se desprendia bellamente por todo su cuerpo, tenia los ojos cerrados, estaba inmersa en la musica. Porque no le tenia miedo? Si no se hubiera desmayado la habria matado... Soma del clan Soma unica superviviente de la masacare ordenada por el emperador Taisakuthen, repleta de ira, de rencor, en busca de veganza ahora indefensa e tumbada en un lecho de saten blanco. Las notas del arpa sonaban dulcemente pero a la vez con fuerza, la brisa matutina se las llevaba con ella. Era una mujer hermosa. Sus manos eran finas y delicadas, con sus largos y finos dedos rosados. Su precioso y sedoso cabello negro, ondulado,era inmenso como el manto de la noche. Pero y sus ojos? de que color serian sus ojos? que reflejo tendrian? El arpa dejo de sonar. La melodia habia terminado. La mujer se inclino de lado hacia Soma, sonrio y abrio sus ojos. Azules. Azules cual el mar pero...sin reflejo.  
  
Kendappa la arpista imperial habia encontrado a Soma fugitiva del clan Soma y unica superviviente de este. Kendappa la acogio en su castillo flotante.  
  
Deberia haberla matado en cuando la vio. Soma era una fugitiva...una superviviente del clan Soma arollado por orden del emperador, su señor, como general dek Jikoku deberia haberla destrudia p... Era una mujer bella...con su oscurecida piel, sus radiantes ojos verdes...ademas era fuerte. Debia serlo, si sobrevivio fue por su fortaleza. Solo los fuertes sobreviven. Amo a los fuertes, los debiles no sirven para nada... aun asi...yo soy mas fuerte que ella...encontes porque? porque permito que viva? porque esta aqui, ahora, en mi palacio? bajo el emburjo de mi arpa... Ahora q me fijo,desde que esta aqui mi melodia se ha vuelto mas melancolica...quien sera esa mujer que consigue que mi arpa llore sangre?  
  
El tiempo pasa rapidamente. La arpista habia encontrado a quien dedicarle sus canciones, alguien a quien amar a pesar de que no fuera mas fuerte que ella, Soma era poderosa pero no tanto como para evitar su destino...su destino como una de las seis estrellas. No queria que se marchara.  
  
No queria partir, deseaba quedarse alli eternamente, eschucando su melodia, acariciando su sedoso pelo, protegerla... eso deseaba quedarse con su reina de cristal para siempre. P debia marchar, era inutil, nada de lo que le dijera la haria cambiar de opinion. Un pendiente fue lo que dejo, alli estaban sus esperanzas su amor la una por la otra.  
  
"Seis estrellas descenderán... Astros de las sobras que traicionarán a los cielos. Antes de que los hilos del destino se enlacen, deberás tejer tu propio destino. Siguiendo las indicaciones de un familiar fallecido, adoptarás a una criatura. Ignora qué es el bien y qué es el mal, pero hará girar la rueda del destino que aguarda al Reino Celestial. Seis estrellas se reunirán y expirará el Reinado del Cielo. Alguien gobernara la órbita de las estrellas, tanto a las oscuras como a las celestiales. Ni siquiera mi poder conoce el nombre del elegido. La llama de vuestro espíritu arrasara el mal del universo. Seis estrellas reunidas lo dominarán todo. Nada podrá detenerlas. Entonces, destruiréis los cielos."  
  
Soma es una de las seis estrellas... no podemos huir de nuestro destino. Solo deseo estar con los mas fuertes, ella es fuerte pero no tanto como para poder destruir al emperador por eso debo matarla yo. Sin embargo mi vida sin ella...vacia... mi arpa no kiere dejar de llorar sangre por eso mi fiel espada atravesara su inmaculado pecho, asi realmente llorara sangre... la sangre de la unica persona que he amado. Al hundir el filo en su piel lo supe, sin ella no vale la pena vivir. Sin ella no quiero vivir. Ella es el reflejo de mis ojos.  
  
Kendappa es la ultima estrella...entonces porque? porque se niega a pasar a nuestro bando? porque sigue protegiendo a Taisakuten? porque se empeña en ser el general Jikoku? Mi amada reina... Tan cruel es el destino q te obliga a matarme... Aun asi sigues amandome...al igual q yo te amo a ti... Te lo ruego no mueras!! Si bebes de mi sangre viviras eternamente... Kendappa...Kendappa... Kenda...  
  
"Vivir sin la persona amada es una gran desgracia"  
  
  
  
Fin 


End file.
